Silent Tears
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: It's the Asuka period and another arranged marriage will take place once again in the palace of the King. The Prince seems to agree with the terms... however, something seems suspicious to the Crown Princess about the Prince's behaviour. What is it that the Prince is hiding? AU, KaiAi, KaiSaki, MiwaAi and probably some more.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh God, it has been like forever since I published anything in the CFV FF section. And even worse it's a new story and not _Broken_ (my unfinished story). Well, it has been awhile, so this is just to start things off.**

 **Enjoy? (I guess :D)**

* * *

 _Aichi's POV_

"Princess, we have arrived," The servant said, opening the door for me. I nodded and smiled kindly at the man, grateful for such royal treatment. I stepped out and looked at the enormous palace, rising in front of me like more majestically than I could ever imagine. I felt my breath fading away, wondering whenever it as because of the look of the palace or the fact that my maids tied my kimono to tightly this morning.

"The Crown Prince will be pleased to see you grown-up like this," The voice of my mother, Shizuka, echoed as she alongside with my sister also stepped down from our travelling engine. I nodded. My mother hasn't been talking about anything but the Crown Prince for the last two weeks. This engagement is huge for our family, so I guess, I can't blame her. I will probably end up like this as well after I have my own children.

"Emi, look, do you remember the palace? We have been here before, but perhaps you're too young to remember," Father spoke as he looked at the enormous building with a wide and happy smile. Father was the one who arranged this marriage. He and the current king are very close, since my father was from high ranks and before the King came to the throne, he and father spent a lot of time together on different occasions.

"The Sendou family has arrived!" A very high and odd voice called out and after short second, the wooden gates started to slowly open and reveal the vast yard of the palace, since like every palace it had square plan, which left a lot of space for the yard. When the door opened entirely, we were met with the King and Queen, already with wide smiles gracing their lips.

"Sendou, welcome to my household, please come in," The King said as he laughed deeply, like someone who just hadn't seen his friend in a long time. My father went ahead and bowed down to the King like a tributary is supposed to do.

"It's nice to see you, Your Highness, in good health."

"I'm happy as well, now please come in. The feast is prepared and waits only to be eaten!" The King said as he started to walk into the palace with his wife and servants following lead. My father nodded for us to follow as well, but one thing wouldn't leave my mind.

 _Where was the Crown Prince?_

We were seated all next to each other with plates with various Japanese food in front of us. I kneeled down next my mother with Emi next to me. However, there was still no sight of the Crown Prince. I haven't seen the prince in such a long time I was excited to meet him again, especially since my memories of him are nothing but wonderful and gleeful.

"Your Highness, the prince won't join our feast today?" My mother finally asked, whispering it into the Queen's ear. I heard an almost inaudible sigh coming from the Queen as she wiped the small drops of her forehead away. She seemed to be nervous about something.

"Oh, Shizuka, our young prince went for a stroll at the break of dawn and has not returned to the palace," The Queen replied, shaking her head. She seemed really upset that the Crown Prince has not returned yet.

"We are leaving him too many freedoms. He does as he pleases and for once we need him around and he doesn't show up. What kind of son is that? If he's unreliable like this, I might even end up crowning someone else the king!" The King raged, anger filling his face. The atmosphere started to get dangerously tense and if the whole feast would go on like this I don't think, anyone would be pleased.

"Your Highness, please do not be angry with the prince. I'm assured that something urgent has stopped him from attending the lunch on time," I said, bowing a little to show my respect. There was a short silence and my heart already felt like it would burst any second. Have I said something wrong? But then the silence was pierced by a very honest and loud laugh coming from the King himself. I smiled in relief and dared to look up at His Highness.

"What a delightful daughter you have, my friend! Defending the prince even more than his own parents do! Delightful, just delightful!"

As the laughter slowly died down, the paper door opened and revealed no other than the Crown Prince. All eyes turned to him as he bowed down and formally apologized for his late arrival. My eyes widened at seeing the prince again. His chestnut hair was glistering in the afternoon sun and his emerald eyes shone more than the most beautiful jewels I have ever seen.

"Where have you been? Our guests have been waiting for you!" The King said, sounding like ready to strangle the Crown Prince on the spot. The prince bowed down once more and apologized to all people present.

"I apologize, Father. I had some difficulties with my horse."

"Now, now, the prince is here now, so don't be mad with him anymore. Kai, come on, take your place," The Queen said as she nodded towards her son. He nodded as well and took his seat next to my father, who was seated next to the King himself. My eyes never left the prince, watching him. I felt my heart my beat, he was really that handsome. However, after he sat down he didn't even so much as glance at me and my family.

"Now, Kai, please meet your future Queen, Aichi Sendou. In a year you're meant to be wed and take over the throne, since my time is getting shorter. I expect from you to treat her with kindness and understanding, doing anything in your strength to make her comfortable while she stays at our estate," The King said, pointing at me while drinking from his tea cup. I was a bit taken off guard, though as soon as the prince's eyes turned to me my face flushed and I felt really embarrassed, since well, when is it not embarrassing when someone you have met like years ago is supposed to be your fiancée?

"Nice to meet you, Princess," He said, his voice not really showing any sign of interest in me. I guess, he actually doesn't have any interest in me. I heard a lot of rumours going around town and well, I think I kind of started to feel attracted to him through these stories. He on the other side probably never heard anything from me. I always did as I was told and I didn't excel in anything really much. In other words, I'm just plain boring.

Luckily the lunch ended soon and we were all dismissed, the King ordered Kai to show me my chambers and how it looked like in the palace, since it was really like twice the size our own home. As we walked he didn't say much, he kept silent and looked like deep in thought.

"Umm... well... how did you like the town renovations? I saw something on our way here. It must have been just recently that you fixed that front part of the gates, right?" I said, almost hitting myself for such a stupid conversation starter. I mean, the gates, really? How dumb can you be, Aichi! I just stop acting like a complete moron and get my act together. I'm the Crown Princess and I need to make this work. Fortunately or unfortunately he just grunted in response.

I know, I'm boring, Prince, but do you have to act so cold towards me? I coughed, thinking what else we could possibly talk about. I mean, what did he even like? Did he like archery, like I did or did he prefer something else? The air around us was just so awkward. I couldn't bring myself to actually ask him anything.

"Listen, Princess, we can't get married."

 _Eh?_

* * *

 _REVIEW_

 **A/N I know where I'm heading with this, it's just a matter of writer's block if I'll get there. Well, tell me your thoughts and stay tunned for the next chapter (if anyone bothered to read until the end). Oh, and I will refer to Kai as Kai and not as Toshiki, since it would be weird (:P).**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ugh, I don't know. I feel so guilty for not being active on the CFV section anymore... Well, new chapter up!_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

 _Aichi's POV_

"We both were forced into this, weren't we? Do you really feel comfortable marrying a stranger like me, who you haven't even met once in your life?" The Prince said his back still turned to me. I clenched my fists in anxiety? Or was it anger? I was not sure. However, how could he claim we have never met each other? We have and I still have those memories fresh in my mind... Meant it nothing to him?

"Of course I didn't want to marry someone out of force either!" I said, perhaps a bit more forced than intended. When my parents told me, I would be wed to the Crown Prince I felt a strange mixture of feelings swirl inside of me... happiness, nervousness, fear, all these at the very same time. Still, I didn't want to be one of those 'I want to marry the Prince at any cost' girl. Even if he just now directly rejected any future we could have had together, I still wanted him to like me... because he wasn't Kai, the Crown Prince, he was...

 _Kai-kun..._

"Well, I guess, I drank too much again... Sorry for your trouble, Princess. Please let me escort you to your chamber and I beg of you to forget what I had just said," Kai said, turning to me his eyes distant and probably drunk as he had told me just now. To be honest, I stared at him with wide eyes. What, I mean, really, what did he just say?!

"Umm... well, if you insist. I will do as Your Highness wishes."

"Nicely said. Though the truth is, even if I would not want to marry, you, Princess, my father would not let me have a say in it. My honour and every cell of my royal body would reject even the thought of disobedience towards my lord Father. So, I assume that from now on, you are, as the commoners would say, stuck with me," The Prince ended his monologue just as we arrived at my room. He talked really odd things right then. I was not really sure what to do. I was better leaving it like this and not bring it up anymore.

"I wish you a nice night, Your Highness," I excused myself as I walked in and gently closed the door, since we wouldn't want to draw attention to the drunk Crown Prince, now would we?

"What in sevens hells was that?" I said, nervously walking from one corner of the room to the other. I felt really nervous at that moment. Why was the Crown Prince talking such nonsense? But then again, was it really nonsense? The Crown Prince had said things, which were true. Who could blame him for not wanting to be forced into an arranged marriage? I refused to believe that all the alcohol made him blabber everything out like this. His Highness was better than that. Or so I thought.

Why did he act this strangely? I wouldn't say the Crown Prince is someone to even think of defying his father's wishes, so why did he tell me this? There has to be reason behind his lost of composure, though he didn't really lose it, since he was pretty cold towards me throughout lunch and now as well. I was feeling heavily confused as I finally managed to crawl under the duvet and blow of the candles.

And silly me thought that this visit would be a piece of cake.

There's something going on with the Crown Prince and since I'm basically forced to stay despite me begging father to let me go home for one last time, I might as well try to get to know the current Crown Prince.

What is he hiding? Aside from a slight alcohol problem that is.

...

I was awoken in early morning hours by the sun rays, coming through my room window. I sat up and stretched myself. I was feeling quite refreshed, despite the events of the previous day. I yawned and decided to change and take a nice private stroll through the palace, since obviously this palace is going to be my new home from now.

As I left my chambers, I decided to head to the gardens. It was the middle of spring after all, so the flowers have to be blooming beautifully right now. I smiled as I felt the sun warm my cheeks and the light breeze tickle my neck. It was really a wonderful day.

"Aren't you early up, my Princess?"

I turned my head quickly to the person, who had just said it. My eyes grew wide as I realized who it was. I would recognize that blond hair and those hazel eyes anywhere!

"MIWA!" I yelled happily as I jumped into his embrace. He laughed as well as he picked me up and swirled me around. I was so happy to see a familiar face here. Miwa was one of my country's highest ranked knights and well, he was on a mission when we made our way to the palace, but he promised me before that he would definitely come to see me.

"Was your task successful? I hope so."

"Of course, I would never fail your lord Father, you know that better than anyone," Miwa replied, finally releasing me from his tight grip.

"So, how's the Crown Prince, is he really as handsome as everyone claims?"

I just frowned at his attempt to tease me, but also because I had kind of currently mixed feelings towards the Prince. I mean, I liked him and disliked him at the same time. It was very irritating and the more I thought about it the more I got confused. Certainly, very unfortunate.

"I guess, he wasn't as you expected. Mind telling me about it?" Miwa asked with a understanding smile on his face. I felt my smile widen on my face as well. Miwa really understood me, he knew me like his own shoes. Well, it shouldn't be a surprise, since we have been friends since as long as I can remember. Whenever I had problems, I would always go to him for advice. He always knew what to tell me to comfort me and make me feel better.

And then I proceeded to tell him all about that idiot of a Prince.

* * *

 _REVIEW_

 ** _A/N Like I said, I'm heading somewhere with this, so please bear with me._**


End file.
